Friend to the Spirts
by Inkdawn12
Summary: It had stated with a prank on the Anbu when Naruto had run into a fence. Now having mad a deal Naruto has gained the power to see the spirts, no longer fearing them, and with friends by his side, Naruto will make a new path through the shinobi world. T for langue
1. A gift, and friend

Naruto was laughing as he turned the corner into an ally, the yells and threats of the local village anbu could be heard as the dashed over the village roof tops. Naruto had pulled his most cunning prank to date. At first it looked like he had just died the anbu's clothing a rainbow of colors, but the best had yet to come.

Naruto made another turn as the clothing began to give away . Little by little the armor worn began turning to dust as the compounds in the paint took effect. The people down below the anbu soon found themselves being covered in bits a powder and string, a few women squawking at the sight, men giving some wolf whistles, and parents covered their children's eyes.

The anbu sensing the wind blowing against their skin, looked down and yelled in embarrassment. Naruto continued running on, laughing as the anbu began retreating attempting to hide their intimate parts.

Eight years he has been doing this and the anbu had never even come close to catching him. The only person who ever seemed to be able to keep up with him was Iruka, and speaking of his teacher, Naruto could see the familiar hairstyle of Iruka not far off, heading his way.

"Naruto you're in so much trouble," the instructed called out as he ran across the roof top.

"You'll have to catch me first sensie," the preteen called as he fled. Naruto quickly began jumping across the rooftops, his teacher not far behind. Coming to one of the older parts of the Village, Naruto made a quick dive down an ally smiling as he turned, once more , jumping over a fence, and smacked right into a door.

"Owwwww, what the heck man," Naruto said peeling his face from the wooden door. Having been down this way before naruto knew that there was no house right here, only an old fence and a grassy lot.

Before he could contemplate what was going on, the door swung open much to Naruto's dismay. Panicking naruto moved to close the door before the owner came and thought he was trying to break in. As his his hand reached for the doorknob a voice called from inside, "Don't just stand there young man come in."

Naruto gulped and turned to leave, but stopped. Slowly his body began to turn itself, and began to make its way in through the door. "Hey wait, what the, no,no, no, no! Come on body, stop, stop!"

Naruto continued struggling to control his limbs as he was marched down the hall seeming to know where to go. Before long Naruto came to stop in front of a traditional paper screen door. The door showed branches from odd looking trees and clouds that seemed to slowly drift across the paper.

"Come now it's rude to linger in front of a door my dear," the voice spoke once more. Naruto gulped for a moment, but figured that he didn't have much of a choice. Steeling his nerves naruto took hold of the screen before opening it.

The first thing that was apparent was the heavy smoke that filled the room. It wasn't like a cigar or smoke from a fire, it was more like a hazy fog, accompanied by a strange scent. Naruto then noticed the figure near the far side of the room. A women who sat in a wicker chair, her Hair tied up in loops with a few braids running down her back. She was slender, and dressed in a old style kimono with roses covering the bottom of it, Her face was slender, and her eyes where a deep emerald. Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight of her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you young one, my name is Aonodona, but you may call me Ao (pronounced Ah' oh), and have a task for you Naruto," she spoke softly and sweetly, snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Umm okay first of all sorry about walking into your house, and second who the hell are you," Naruto said, exploding on the last part.

"Well I already told you my name is Ao, but I believe if you mean am I humen, then yes I am," The lady said pulling out a fan before hiding her smile behind it.

"Umm I mean are you like a shinobi, or," Naruto left off feeling like he was being made fun of.

"Ah, well no, I am no Shinobi, rather I have been called many thing, A witch, a saviour, but simply I am a businesswoman. You see Naruto, A while back a client came and left some things to me, asking for my service, He said that something was coming and that, He wanted me to find someone to carry on his work and dream, And the person I found Is you Naruto."

Naruto blinked, stared at Ao for a moment before he busted out laughing. "Ahhahahaha, A witch yeah right lady, you almost had me there , ah come on now tell me who are you really?"

"Is this kid really supposed to help us?"

Naruto quickly stood up, a kunie emerging from his sleeve. He knew that only Ao had been in the room when he had 'walked' in.

"Now, now little one, no need to be like that. I have seen Naruto and the kind of person he is, I have absolutely faith in his ability. And if I'm wrong there's still plan b," Ao said looking off to the side. Naruto turned his head following her gaze and noticed a table with a crystal all laying ontop of it.

"Still say that there are better people," The orb responded causing Naruto to pale before shooting across the room.

Stumble would be more fitting in reality, as he slipped on the floor before crawling across the room in a rapid pace, as the people in the room observed.

Ao couldn't, help but laugh at naruto plastered across the wall, making a cross with his fingers attempting to utter some kind of phrase.

"Ah ha hah ha, Oh wow, I haven't seen someone scuddle across the floor like that since Ming chan went and upset the house spirit, and found a dead rat in his bed" Ao said remembering that day.

"Wh-what the heck are yah, lau-laughing at granny there's a gho g-g-g,"Naruto started before Ao came down on his skull with a rocket punch. "First of all, you never call a girl granny, second that's not a ghost, here," Ao said handing him a watch. The watch was mostly white with a gray trim around the face. The face itself was covered in several different colors each covering a triangular section of the face, a large bubble covering most of the top, a small slit on the watches rim and glass looking like something could be inserted into it.

Naruto blinked, but obeyed and took the watch, not wanting to be hit again by the women. "Umm what am I supposed to do with this," Naruto asked not entirely sure how a watch would help.

"This My dear child is what we call a Yo-kai watch. This device allow normal people to see what usually remains unseen, It was left to me by the friend previously mentioned, It's rather simple actually, just press the button on the side here," Ao said pointing to a small button on the side that naruto had not noticed. Taking the watch Naruto looked it over once more before pressing the button. The bubble popped open, a small night went on and Naruto could hear the sound almost a beeping, but not quite a beep sound. Pointing it at the table Naruto watch, nothing happening at first, but as the seconds ticked by, the table morphed first to dark blob before taking a more solid form, and before long Naruto blinked at the sight of,

"A Lizard," Naruto said not recognizing what was across from him. The so called lizard was mainly a light green, with orange curly hair on its head, and going down it back to its stubby tail. the crystal ball that Naruto had seen earlier was resting on its head, between two tiny brown deer like horns. Naruto could also see a small, handkerchief or bib hanging from its neck, but the biggest feature was the very obvious booger hanging from its nostril.

"Hey who yah callin a *sniff* lizard, I'm one of the feared dragon clan," It exclaimed.

Naruto simply stared unimpressed. "Now, now no need to argue," Ao said stepping in.

"Naruto this is why I have called you here," Ao said walking over to the lizard ("Dragon!").

"This little one is called Draggie, and as stated belongs to the dragon yo-kai clan," Ao said.

"There are many Yo-kai in this world, many whom come from their own parallel world, mainly to play small pranks on humans, though some come to help humans, while others choses to actively hinder, or even harm humans," Ao began explaining standing next to draggi for a moment, before walking back to her chair and sitting down.

"Okkkayy, so what does that have to do with me," Naruto asked not sure where this was going.

"You see my contact was a powerful Yo-kai who had an interest in humans, and as a last wish before he passed away was for humans and Yo-kai to co-exist, To put it simply Naruto Uzumaki, I need for you to go find, and befriend the yo-kai that can be found within this world," Ao said sitting down, staring down at Naruto seriously.

Naruto gulped. He felt that this was a set up, some attempt to get back at him, but a part of him, something deep down said trust in Ao, that she was being honest. A chance to be trusted in, a chance to make friends. Naruto looked down his eyes partly clouded. Looking up Naruto stared forward, a serious gleam in his eyes. "I'll do it," He declared.

Ao smiled and nodded "Now then come here, and bring the watch," Ao said . Naruto stood up walked over the watch in his hand. Ao held out her hand, in which naruto placed the watch. Ao gingerly took it before wrapping it over naruto's wrist, holding her hand over it muttering something, that Naruto could not here, before watching the watch began to glow a gold color. Naruto looked away for a moment, and when the light faded Naruto looked back to see that the watch was gone, instead an odd looking spiral tattoo was where it once been.

"I've enchanted the watch, so it remain hidden until you need it. Now just so you know the watch allows you to see yo-kai, but others will not, also I'd like for Draggie to accompany you,"Ao started when interrupted.

"WHAT?! No way, Hey STOP copying me, no you stop copying me," Naruto and Draggie began, both staring at each other down.

"Now, now Draggie is able to use his orb to discover events or facts of, Yo-kai, and you need that help Naruto, as you may Find Yo-kai you do not know of, or can not find information on," Ao sad trying to diffuse the situation. "And Draggie you still lack much knowledge of what is outside the village, and accompanying Naruto is a good way for you to prove yourself," Ao said ending the argument. Naruto and Draggie both knew she was right but didn't like the idea.

"Now also Naruto I will be paying you for your services, I'm still a business women after all," Said reaching over the side of her chair and pulling up a small box. Opening it there were two objects, an elegantly crafted mirror, and an odd looking book.

The mirror was a small hand held looking glass, the back having flower design on top of it. The book had a pair of markings Naruto could not make heads or tales of, with smaller images in circles surrounding it, somewhere simple like the hearts or the face, while others were just an odd squiggle marking on the books cover.

"Consider these your first pay in advance. The book is called the Yo-kai medallium a way of tracking and storing the yo-kai you've befriended. As for the mirror, it is enchanted to allow you to communicate with me over long distances, so if you ever need advice, or have a question call me, and it help you whenever I'm available, and don't worry about breaking it I've treated it so that is impossible to break it under normal means," Ao said Closing the box, before handing it over to Naruto.

Naruto took the book tentatively before bowing. "Thank you ," Naruto said before giving a deep waist bow. Aoo was surprised by the show of respect, before smiling warmly. Gently placing her hand under Naruto's chin before bring up his head.

"Child who has known darkness, take peace in knowing you need not stand alone, that Yo-kai, and Gods now walk with you," Ao said, a warm smile on her face.

"Okay, as sweet as this is we gotta go, you know, Yo-kai don't befriend themselves," Draggie said stepping up next Naruto.

"Yeah, and I got to get home before Iruka-sensei finds me," Naruto said, surprised by how long it had taken His teacher to find him.

"Oh dont worry bout that, there's an enchantment on the building that prevents, any non customers from seeing, let alone entering it," Ao said returning to her chair.

NAruto looked at the owner impressed.

"Also one more thing Naruto, as there are Yokai who wish for co-existence, there are those, who view humans as inferior, and seek to stop the possibility of humans and yo-kai coexisting, one way or another, so do be careful," Ao warned sitting back upon her chair.

Naruto gulped slightly but stood firm, he would not back out of this, that was his ninja way.

"I'll check on you later, but for now" Ao said clapping her hands.

The screen door slid opened , and Naruto saw what looked like a young boy,dressed in an old fashion blue Yukta, his hair tied up in a brush like bun, His head was oddly shaped, almost like a walnut.

"ShuShu would you guide Naruto to the exist please," Ao said, and the kid nodded.

The boy gestured Naruto to follow, before e walking down the hall. Naruto and Draggie quickly followed not wanting to be left behind.

-Back with Ao-

"So you really think that kid is our best hope, better start stocking up for the apocalypse," a voice spoke from behind Ao's chair.

"Now Ming, dont wright Naruto off so quickly, it was as i had said, he no longer walks alone, and there's still plan B if all else fails," ao said as the figure known as ming came from behind the chair.

She wore a long sleeved white Kimono, her hair falling down her back in dark brown waves,. Her face was thin but elegant, but her most striking features where he eyes, one blue, one green.

"Yeah, yeah, and you still haven't decided on what girl will get the watch, I can only imagine, though how this will turn out," Ming said crossing her arms.

"All will be well in the end, have faith ming, after all even king Enma, and his court did," Ao said.

"And look at where it got him, Half sealed away, and the other are buried," ming said.

"The perished following what they believed was right, Now we can only hope to see it through, my young apprentice," Ao said picking up a small cup that seemed to appear from thin air.

"Yeah, your right, after all that's why we exist after all, to get things done" Ming said turning and beginning to walk away.

Ao sighed, but smiled tiredly. "Do not worry, soon al well be in place, my dear Enma," Ao whispered softly.


	2. A runaway, and a Run in

Thanks everyone for all the likes, and yokai request I'm already working on a list of who will be showing up soon, so don't worry.

Also please, please, I'm in desperate need of a beta. I had one a while back, before I went underground due to classes, and such, but it been years since I posted a story, so please anyone whose good with grammar, Japanese culture, anything like that, your help is greatly appreciated.

-Yokai Naruto-

The walk took only a little bit to reach the front door, but it was surprisingly difficult, as Naruto had not noticed the number of turns they made, heck he had lost count now that he was paying attention, to how many hallways they had gone down. Draggie was almost running, trying to keep up with Naruto on his stubby little legs.

Before long they had finally reached the door, ShuShu, stooped, and tuned before bowing, and heading back down the hall, quickly disappearing around a corner. Naruto stared for a moment, not sure what to make of the bot.

"So I guess we're partners now then" Draggie said getting the blonde's attention.

"Guess so," Naruto said walking to the door, before opening it. As he stepped through, Naruto was surprised by the sight of his rundown apartment building.

"Geez what a dump, where the heck are we," Draggie said peering through a set of bars on the handrail looking down into a small alleyway. An old dumpster was sitting not far off, a tom cat wandering around, looking a Draggie for a moment before running off.

"Hey, sure it's a bit rough for wear, but I wouldn't go that far," Naruto said as he began heading down the walkway, Draggi in pursuit.

Arriving at his door Naruto pulled out a small key from his pocket, putting it in the lock before opening the door.

"Ah home sweet home," Naruto said smiling as he walked in.

"Doesn't look that- ahh, whoa, what's that smell," Draggie said covering his nose as he walked through the door. It reeked from the Yo-kai world, and back. There was the stench of rotting vegetables, old sweaty clothes, curdled milk, and something, Draggie couldn't identify. Draggie could have sworn he saw something running across the floor boards, and he wasn't sure if it had been a yokai, an unusually large rat, or possibly a small, skinny dog.

"What the heck man you live in this place, this place should be considered, a toxic waste disposal," Draggie cried, his eyes watering, glaring at the blond.

"Ah come on it's not that bad," Naruto said walking through the mess, avoiding the mess naturally.

"Not that BAD?! Are you kidding me, a rat just ran by and it was almost as big as me,  
no way am I rooming in this cesspool," Draggie cried making his way back down the walkway, only to have one of the doors fly open and smack him in the face.

"You brat! Keep it down out here, you're not the only person in the building," an angry voice cried from behind the open door. Stepping from behind it was an elderly woman, dressed in faded brown kimono, and apron, her short curly gray hair held back in a small bun. Her face was marred in an angry scowl, that left Naruto trembling in his sandals.

"S-sorry, Mrs. Sabashi," Naruto said still shaking.

"You better be, brat, if I've told you once, I've told you a THOUSAND TIMES,"

"Owwww," Draggie said finally peeling his face from the door, and getting the attention of the other two.

"What the heck are you, some mutant gecko or something," the now known as Mrs. Sabashi, asked looking around the edge of her door.

"Gecko?! Lady i'm- wait you can see me," Draggie asked rubbing his now bruised snout, surprised that a human without a yo-kai watch could see him.

"You can see him," Naruto parroted, equally surprised.

"Of course i can see him, I'm old, not blind," Mrs. Sabashi said closing her door.

"But I thought Ao said normal humans couldn't see Yo-kai," Naruto said.

"Hmm, ah so you're one of those critters, that always cause me and the kid trouble," Mrs. Sabashi said now understanding the duo's surprise.

"Yeah I can see yo-kai, something like every other generation in my family, can see yo-kai, and the like, heck I've driven a fair number away from you, when you were an even smaller brat," the Mrs. Sabashi stated.

"Huh, figure that, you lived next to a medium, this whole time," Draggie said his snout finally returned to its original green color.

"Yeah, wait you said that you drove away yo-kai before?" Naruto asked.

"You deaf brat? It was like you had some creepy creature following you back, every day, heck you really gave me a work out back then, and now a question for you, how can you now see these critters suddenly, and why is one following you again," The medium said looking down on the two.

Naruto and Draggie both felt a shudder run down their spines.

"Ah, well you see, the thing is," Naruto began trying to find the explanation.

Draggie however stepped in. "Listen the thing is that we got stuck with together and need to do some things, y-you got a problem with that," Draggie, said looking back up to the medium.

Mrs. Sabashi looked back an eyebrow raised, before shrugging. "Fine I won't pry, just heads up, you cause us trouble, and your vamoose, got that gecko," She said crossing her arms.

Naruto and Draggie both looked back surprised.

"Now like I said earlier, you guys keep it down, or else," The lady said staring down at the blond, and dragon. Naruto and Draggie grabbed on to each other trembling, the woman seeming to become a giant, her eyes glowing as she looked down on them.

"Ye-yes ma'am" they said before running back into Naruto's apartment.

When the door closed behind them, the duo slumped into a sitting position. "Gees, are all your neighbors that scary," Draggy said leaning against the door.

"Nah, its only granny and me really," Naruto said, not much better.

Draggie stud up and asked" so it's only you and that Baba oni(1), in this whole apartment?"

"Pretty much" Naruto said, getting up and stretching.

"So anyway, how are we supposed to go about making Yokai our friends. Naruto asked.

"Well like said Yokai usualy-urk," Draggie began before the smell of Naruto's room hit him. Opening the door Draggie ran out crying "It stinks!"

"H-hey wait," Naruto said stepping out of his apartment, looking down the direction Draggie had run, amazed at how fast his short legs could run,

Q uickly he began to run after Draggie who had almost fallen face down the stairs, before rectifying himself, and continued running down the street before turning down a dark alley (2).

Naruto quickly went into full ninja speed, following his partner dodging around and over various debris. It was not before long that Naruto came to a branching path, one of the many hazards that existed in the older districts of Konoha. The alleyways where a maze that anyone who wasn't familiar with them would quickly get lost, not to mention that there were a bunch of crossing sections, dead ends, and walls that all looked the same and would leave any regular person scratching their head as they walked around in circles.

Naruto however was fairly familiar with the lay out having lived here most his life, he had created a mental map that spread a good fifty to sixty percent of the area. Even so Naruto still knew to go slow or else he'd end up lost as well.

It wasn't difficult to find a trail left from Draggie, his small claw/feet/paws(?) having left a set of in the dirt. It was obvious no one had been down this way in a long time, giving Naruto an easy pass, as he made several turns through the ally. On occasions Naruto would stop when he noticed a small glimmer coming from an old trash can, usually finding an old scroll, or some kunai, that had been thrown out.

Naruto never understood why people always seemed to discard things that were still useful, okay maybe there was a chip here, a slight bend there, but it was actually pretty easy to fix these things when needed. People assumed that if it was damaged, of different, it was useless, but Naruto knew better, heck most the supplies he used when he practiced he had found tossed, or bought second hand while under henge. Naruto always found a new purpose, or use for things like that, so he rarely threw things away…

Okay maybe he did have a problem with holding onto stuff.

"Gwaaaahh!"

Naruto's head snapped around, facing down an alley that the scream had come from. Somewhat nasally, it didn't take Naruto much to know that that had been Draggie screaming. Being a Yoaki there probably couldn't be a whole lot to scare Draggie so for him to scream it must have been a real problem. Speeding up the shinobi in training began to head down the path at a faster pace.

It wasn't long before Naruto found a small boxed off clearing. A small number of trash cans off to the side, and at the far wall was Draggie back against the wall, trembling like crazy, on the verge of crying. Naruto tried to get his attention, waving his arms, but Draggie was facing straight in front of him, like he couldn't see Naruto.

Naruto huffed, as he brought his arms to his side, ready to walk over and smack the baby dragon for ignoring him, but in the back of his mind, Ao's voice echoed softly.

-' _This My dear child is what we call a Yo-kai watch. This device allows normal people to see what usually remains unseen_ ,'-

Unseen. Draggie could see things Naruto couldn't, because he was a Yokai, but if he used the watch…

Naruto brought his arm up, pulling back his sleeve, the tattoo from where the watch had been sealed began to glow, in a small flash, the Yokai watch was sitting snug against his wrist. Holding up Naruto pressed the button, popping up the lens. A light began to shine, forward just above Draggie's trembling form, Naruto maneuvering it down sweeping slightly to make sure he didn't miss anything, here in from of Draggie an odd blobby silhouette formed, and as Naruto continue to shine the light, the blackness faded to reveal a trio of Yokai. They looked almost the same from the back, save the color of their pants. The two on the side having red shorts, the one in the middle, had blue pants. All of them had green, scaly skin, and ridiculously large orange hair. One of the red's turned around, noticing the light.

He noticed Naruto stared before turning fully to face Naruto, and spoke in a gruff voice "Oyy, boyo you can see us can't you," He asked Naruto. Naruto nodded his face hard, not sure what to expect them to do.

"Cool," he said, before turning back to face Draggie.

Naruto blinked releasing his watch, shocked about how easily he had been disregarded. The one in the middle however, heard the exchange, and turned to face the ninja, turned back before suddenly snapping back his faced showing shock.

"Wait you can seriously see us," he cried Naruto sweat dropped at the (supposed) leader's reaction.

"Yeah, is it that weird," The leader returned to a clam state, coffining slightly before running his hand over his hair.

"Well whatever, we'll deal with yah next punk," he said before turning to Draggie.

"Now as we was saying, hand over that orb, and anything else valuable, yah got gecko, and nobody get hurt," he threatened, leaning close to Draggie, his hair actually scrapping against the wall, and going up into a ninety-degree angle.

"Hey reject Hair-don't, come fight someone who can fight back, you stupid lizard," Naruto called bringing his fist up. Naruto never had the best taijutsu, his teacher usually kicking him out for whatever reason, and to compensate Naruto had simply learned to street brawl, not the cleanest thing, but hey, whatever worked.

"What you say punk, you want a tussle," the three instantly tuned to face, the blond their faces turned dark, Naruto was slightly unnerved by their combined glare, but held fast.

"Let's show this runt, what a yokai can do," The two lackeys cried before charging forward.

Naruto quickly got into a wide stance arms up ready to grapple. Lackey 1 crashed into him hair first. Naruto quickly latching onto him, and used his height to quickly toss the first attacker away, only for Lackey 2 to completely knock him against a wall, with a full body tackle.

"Hehe not so tuff, now eh Goldilocks," the leader cackled hands in his pockets, turning back to Draggie.

"Now where was we, oh yeah, you's was GAHH," the head hairdo cried as he was suddenly knocked off his feet by Lackey 1. Draggie looked shocked at the pile of two before looking back in the direction Lackey 1 had flown in form. Much to his shock Naruto currently had Lackey 2 in a full nelson, wrenching the Lackey's arm back, as he cried out.

"Say it, say uncle," Naruto said as he continued to wrench back his captive's arms.

"O-ah okay, uncle, uncle," the yokai cried feeling his arms about to pop out of there sockets.

Naruto smirked, and stood up before releasing his hold on the Lackey who flopped forward moaning slightly.

Naruto turned to Draggie a small bruise on his cheek smiling, and giving the dragon a thumbs up. "they weren't so tuff," Naruto said heading over to Draggie.

"You okay," The blond asked getting down on his knee.

"Y-yeah I'm okay, thanks for helping me, I can't believe you took on those Roughraff all on your own" Draggie said slightly in awe. He was a yokai, but Naruto, a human, had gone fist to fist with some of the most notorious of trouble maker yokai out there.

Behind them lackey 1 was finely thrown off by the boss, his pompadour slightly disheveled from the sudden meeting with the wall and ground. As he surveyed the area he saw Goldilocks and Draggie walking away, his second Lackey moaning on the ground as he rubbed his sore arms.

Boss locked down for a moment, his hair over shadowing his eyes, and he seemed to go still. For what felt like an eternity, and what was really only about thirty seconds, Boss was still. It was at the end however that he looked up his eyes ablaze with anger. Quickly getting up, he charged at the duo walking away, yelling.

"No way's I'ms letting yous twos get away like that," He cried before leaping up at the duo. Naruto turned seeing a large spiked bat coming down on his head. Draggie also tuned and saw the boss Roughraff coming towards them a baseball bat covered in nails, (pulled out from somewhere, Draggie wasn't sure) coming closer and closer Naruto's head. Suddenly without thinking, Draggie breath in before letting out a gout of flame at Roughraff. It wasn't particularly large, but it did its job. The flame caught the boss smack dab in his face, and igniting some of his hair.

Boss himself was blinded by the fire slightly surprised, but soon felt the heat growing on his head.

"Gahhhh! My hair, my hair," He cried as he began to role on the ground. The fire soon put out, the leader quickly standing up, a vein popping from his head.

"That's it, you little," he started but stopped at the look on Naruto and Draggie's faces.

"What, somthin, on my face," Boss asked, not sure what the two what snickering about.

"Uhh boss," The lackeys finally having picked themselves of the floor stuttered, their faces somewhat pale, as they looked at their boss.

"what, what is it you two," the boss asked now extremely annoyed. Both lackeys looked around franticly, before one spotted something off in a dumpster, on the far left wall of the lot, quickly he ran over jumping up and began digging through the rubbish, before coming back to his boss with a mirror in hand. The mirror was busted, looking as if it had been part of a full length mirror, the surface grimy with dust and trash, but it still served it purpose.

"GEEEAHHHH! What have yous two done to me," the leader cried in shock and fury, at the sight of his once proud pompadour, mow singed in place, dusty and practically an afro from the rolling around.

Everything went silent as the leader Roughraff, slumped over in dismay. Naruto and Draggie sweat dropped slightly. Sure they had burned some of his hair, but it could still be fixed right?

"Eh heh,"

Naruto and Draggie froze slightly as they felt a chill run up their spines.

"EHEE, Hee hehehehe," The leader busted out laughing, starling everyone, causing the laky to drop the piece of mirror.

Slowly the leader stood up, his head seeming to turn to the Draggie and Naruto.

Naruto and Draggie froze, as they saw that the leaders face wasn't what it had been a moment ago. Now a dark wisp seemed to envelop it his eyes two red dots shining in the mist, his face twisted in a deranged smile.

"Boss you okay," Lackey two asked reaching a shaking hand towards his leader. Said leader suddenly snapped back around to his lackey, delivering a swift blow knocking him back, thudding hard against the far wall where they had been intimidating Draggie.

"Boss! What are yah do, gackh" the other Lackey said as he was suddenly slugged in the stomach. Before being launched much like his look alike.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you, aren't they your friends," Naruto cried out surprised, and angered at how the yokai, was acting.

The boss stopped for a moment before turning back to Naruto his gaze seeming blank, before bursting into a maniac Laughter again.

"Watch, watch, gonna get the watch," The leader began singing eerily, and he began to jump from foot to foot. Draggie was shivering clinging to Naruto's leg, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. This wasn't right, Roughraffs, where known for being delinquents, and bullies, but they always watched after their own. This one however was way weird, it was obvious to Draggie that the leader had been inspirited by something, or some kai, but he didn't know who. Even more disturbing, was the fact that the one inspiriting Roughraff, was out to get the watch, something Naruto had only recently received, so there couldn't be any way for someone to know about it.

"Gehehehehe, gonna get the watch, gonna get the watch, right NO," the leader repeated, before jumping straight at Naruto and Draggie, both where suppressed by how much faster he moved this time.

Before either could react The boss tackled Naruto to the ground, arm in hand, and began trying to pull the Yokai watch from the blond's wrist.

"Watch, watch, give me the gack-" the leader cried as the watch flashed bright before he was blasted back several feet. Naruto and Draggie both shielded their eyes, from the light. The leader seemed almost in pain, trying to shield himself as much as possible from the light.

Deep, deep within Naruto something began to stir, an eye opened looking out into its prison. It could tell something had changed, and it smiled. Things had become much more interesting it seemed. A throaty chuckle sounded deep within the seal, as crimson strands of chakra began to slip pass the bars, and passed into the boy's system, before finally seeping int the Yokai watch, changing it.

Finally, as the light faded Naruto was given the chance to see the watch. The shape was still the same, but the coloration was different. The straps now had a black, orange and red flame pattern. The face still had its swerved pattern, but the colors had changed as well, it now had a red, yellow, orange, and oddly a purple coloration to it.

Draggie looked on somewhat shocked. It was only for a moment, but Draggie was positive that there had been a powerful yokai present. The Roughraff finally sensing the light faded got up somewhat weakened by extremely angry. Draggie swallowed, knowing they were going to have to fight, but this time he wasn't just going to let Naruto protect him, he was yokai, for Pete's sake, he had powers. Quickly Draggie began to search within his bib, the, rough raff, roared, and charged.

"Look out," Naruto cried, alerting the preoccupied dragon to the approaching reptile yokai. Both Naruto and Draggie jumped to the side, as the Roughraff, crashed down on the spot the had ben, before charging after Naruto roaring wildly, all reasoning now gone it seemed.

Finally, Draggie found what he had been searching for. "Naruto, catch," he cried and flung the small circular object, Naruto dogged to the side, avoiding another tackle, from the deranged yokai, who landed hard against some trash can. Turing Naruto saw Draggie had tossed something, just barley managing to grab it. Opening his palm, Naruto saw a small blue coin, the back having a similar squiggly line, as the one that had been on the Medallium, turning it over Naruto saw the picture of Draggie, crystal ball and all, on the front.

"What am I supposed to, whoa," Naruto said dodging a punch from the yoaki, barley avoiding the impact.

" Put it into the watch, and focus your power into it," Draggie called, before he began charging forward. For a moment he flashed purple, before several small stones came up and launched themselves at the at the Roughraff at high speed hitting him square in the face, leaving the Yokai fairly, dazed.

Naruto did as he had been told, quickly setting the medal in place, followed by channeling his chakra. From what Iruka had explained a person had to focus, on what they wanted their chakra to do, picturing it clearly in their mind.

Naruto began to do just that, focusing, letting the power flow into the watch, and as he did so, the hands began turning slow at first, but soon quicker, and quicker, till there where a whirling bluer. Draggie soon felt the power that Naruto was releasing, and began accumulating his own power, focusing it.

Soon Draggie began to glow a bright purple, their energy being mixed together into something more powerful.

It was during this that the Roughraff finally snapped out of his daze, and tuned his attention to the pair.

"GONNNAAA, GET YOOOUUUU," he cried out, planning to beat the pair into oblivion. Both Naruto and Draggie however had different plans. It was at that moment that the energy finally reached its maxed power.

" **DRAGON ROCK!"**

With that The energy that Naruto and Draggie had been building up was released. The power shot out through the ground, a powerful rumbling coming from deep below, before the ground erupted a large boulder shot up into the air, flying up, up, up, high into the sky. The trio looking up following the movements, as it began to slow, a few miles up before stopping. It was then that the laws of gravity began to take effect, now that the momentum had ceased the rock, or rather boulder, upward flight, gravity began pulling the earth, back down. The trio watched as the rock quickly gained speed, faster than what even the boulder should have. It was then that the Roughraff, began to move, realizing that it was falling where he was standing, only for several pieces of the boulder to break off, falling quickly to where he tried to dodge.

As he moved left as shard fell, inches from his face, several more pieces fell, quickly boxing the leader in. "RRREEAAAHHH," The leader roared as he began to try and climb over the fragments, only for the boulder to come crashing down. Naruto and Draggie covered their face, protecting their eyes, mouths, and nose from dust and sharple, as a cloud erupted from where the boulder landed.

As the dust began to clear Naruto and Draggie began to move toward the crash site, carful not sure if the yokai was down. More dust cleared as they finally reached where the boulder touched down, the Roughraff lying there prone, his eyes rolled back up into the back of his head.

"Is he, is he…dead?" Naruto asked not sure.

"Nah, most Yokai are already dead, so you can really kill them," Draggie said, just as the Roughraff, up and exploded in a cloud of purple smoke. Naruto cried out as he fell backwards, landing on his butt.

"W-what the," Naruto cried.

"Don't worry, he just dispersed, he'll reform again in a bit, but after that boulder, I'd be surprised if we saw that Roughraff again for a few days," Draggie said somewhat proudly.

"Yeah, ah you okay," Naruto said standing back up.

"Huu, oh yeah I'm okay, thanks for saving me," Draggie said rubbing the back of his head somewhat embarrassed now.

"He, that what friends are for," Naruto said happily crossing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, sorry for making you run after me," Draggie said.

"Nah, I know my apartments not the best, maybe it is time to clean it, um if you're willing to help," Naruto said, a single finger scratching his cheek sheepishly, Naruto knew he was messy.

No problem Draggie said. Before turning back to the remaining yokai, both unconcise.

"what do you want to do with them," Naruto asked.

"Let 'em be, they won't wake up for a bit, come on, we need to get some things before we can clean up that pig style you call a room," Draggie said walking away.

"Hey that's uncalled for, you stupid gecko." Naruto called back.

"Hey I'm not a gecko, air headed blond," Draggie cried turning around quickly.

"Hey I'm not an air head you Gecko!"

"Yes you are, Airhead!"

"Gecko!"

"Airhead!"

Needless to say the spat went on for a while longer, as they made their way back, unaware of the figure that watched them over head.

"He, kids really got spunk, wonder if he'll survive? Man this is going to be real fun if he does," the figure spoke before vanishing in purple cloud.

Baba oni : Ogre/ Demon hag or grandmother. An elderly female demon, or an elderly woman who has become a demon.

And Done!

Really took a while, but I'm happy, this was defiantly one of my longer chapters, and thanks to ever commenter, and subscriber.

Also once again if there's a yokai you want to see, comment, pm whatever, just tell me and ill try to get it into one of my later chapters.

Next time, weird happening through Konoha, Naruto and Draggi investigate, several near misses involving horses, and something's going on with Shikamaru.

Till next we meet, Thanks one more time every one!

Stay Awesome !


End file.
